


Littles, Love, and Lots of Hugs

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Feels, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: When Jisung wakes up from a nightmare, he discovers how much he really means to everyone.RATED FOR CONTENT THAT COULD MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT PEOPLE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130
Collections: Kpop little space





	Littles, Love, and Lots of Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 is being bitchy on my phone so tags are def gonna be changed later, but for now, enjoy! (Hopefully)

To say the least, the members of Stray Kids were a little bit more than shocked when they were woken at four in the morning by a shrill scream coming from Jisung’s room. 

Immediately upon hearing the cry, they rushed to the member’s room with panicked looks on their faces. When they arrived, the sight they were greeted with was not a pleasant one; Jisung was sitting up in bed, curled in on himself, and trying to muffle sobs into his knees.

Changbin flicked the lightswitch on as Minho slowly approached him. “Sungie, baby?” the latter asked as he reached out a tentative hand. “What’s wrong?”

“‘S nothing, hyung.” Jisung sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. “‘M fine.”

“C’mon, princess,” said Hyunjin, sitting down on the edge of Jisung’s bed. “Tell the truth.”

“What hyung means to say,” Felix said as he sank onto the other side, “is please tell us what’s up so that we can help you.”

“It was just… just a nightmare,” said Jisung. He was still speaking into his knees.

Chan kneeled at the foot of his bed. In a gentle voice, he said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you could tell us what it was about, we might be able to help you more.”

Jisung took a shaking breath. “I was- In the nightmare, I was little, and you were all there, but you…” He took a gasping breath of air and reached out a desperate hand in Minho and Felix’s direction. The former took it and held it tightly. “You weren’t caring for me, just calling me… calling me mean words an’ h-hurting me, an’ Jeonginnie an’ Lixie an’ Seungie wewe calling me a bad hyung fow bein’ little and Binnie said I was a f-fweak an’ Daddy didn’ wanna take cawe of me any mowe an’-”

As his breaths got quicker and he began to rock in place, Felix enveloped him in a bear hug as a chorus of reassuring words exploded.

“Baby, no!”

“Jisungie is a great hyung!”

“Sweetheart, I’m never leaving your side whether you like it or not.”

“Sungie, I promise I’d never hurt you, okay?”

“It’s okay, pumpkin, it was just a bad dream.”

“I’d never think you were a freak! I love little Sungie!”

Jisung only cried harder into Felix’s chest, taking ragged breaths that were too few and far apart. Changbin, noticing this, quickly took Jisung’s chin in his grip and gently turned his face towards his own.

“Baby, you’re working yourself up again. Deep breaths, okay?” he said. “Think you can do that for Binnie?” Jisung nodded and took a long, hiccuping breath, letting it out even slower as Seungmin (who had since climbed onto the bed) rubbed his thigh comfortingly.

When his breathing was more even and his sobbing had nearly stopped, Felix asked in a soothing voice, “You okay, now, baby? Do you need anything?”

A beat passed.

“Daddy,” Jisung whimpered, and Minho was kissing him tenderly within a second. 

He wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug as comforts spilled from his lips. “Shh, baby, Daddy’s got you, it’s okay, it’s all gonna be okay.” Jisung let himself relax into Minho’s arms. 

“Lix, can you get Sungie’s paci?” Minho asked when he noticed Jisung’s fingers beginning to drift towards his lips. When the object was given to him, he popped it in Jisung’s mouth and cooed when he giggled. The surrounding members felt their hearts melt as well. 

“P’ay time?” Jisung said, lisping around the pacifier. 

“No, baby, it’s too early,” said Changbin. “You have to go back to sleep now."

“But Jisung hyung and I can play when he wakes up again, right?” Jeongin asked.

Jisung said with a pout, “Not hyung.”

“Sorry!”

“I’s otay.”

“Later, you guys can play. But not now,” said Minho.

Chan reached over to tug at Seungmin's pajama pant leg to get his attention. “Can Channie play too?” He giggled as Seungmin lifted him up and put him in his lap.

“Later, princess, but now it’s-” Seungmin was cut off by Jisung’s tired cheer.

“S’eepy time!” The others chuckled as he weakly threw his fists in the air then fell back into Minho’s embrace. 

“That’s right, baby, sleepy time,” Minho said with a bright smile in Jisung’s direction. 

“Lixie, do you need to be little before trying to go back to sleep, too?” Hyunjin asked. 

“I kinda… uh… already slipped?” Felix said shyly. “Oops?”

“It’s okay, baby.” Hyunjin pecked his nose and pulled him into his arms. 

“I guess this is goodnight, then?” Changbin said as he and Jeongin tried to wrangle a squirming Chan back into Seungmin's lap and out from under Jisung’s blankets. 

Minho laughed, giving Changbin a chaste kiss on the lips and Chan (once he was finally behaving) one on the forehead. “Guess so.”

_“Daddy!”_ Jisung whined as Minho began to stand up. “Don’ leave, p’ease!” His lip trembled behind the pacifier. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere! I just want to say goodnight to everyone else, that’s all,” Minho soothed. 

When good nights had been said and last love declarations been exchanged, Minho crawled back into bed with Jisung. Knowing how much the other liked it, he began to play with Jisung’s hair until he fell asleep, then drifted into a slumber of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to take requests for oneshots/fics uwuwuwuwu


End file.
